Truly real
by Shilpam56
Summary: nothing to say for this one, to know more, do read and review...


hello guyz, missed writing my stories. Really after long time writing again... :)

thanks to Daya's girl for challenge...

ookkk so here starts the story...

one person sitting in his hall room, he was too tired, really to much, physically, mentally...

Today he took his family outside for buying some thing. But he not thought that some thing weird would happen...for not feeling good, he asked his family to come back to home... and not they are home

he switched on tv, n went to news channel...

" _BREAKING NEWS;- AAJ *** MAI BOMB BLAST HUA, AABHI TAK ** LOG MARE JA CHUKE HAI, AUR ** GHAYAL... AUR DESH KE NETA AAKAR DEKHE HAI, AUR MARNE WALE KO **** RUPAYE MUAWZA DENE KE AUR GHAYALO KO*** RUPAYE MUAFZA DENE KE AAILAN KIYA HAI..._ "

he was totally shock, at that moment, every thing flashed in front of his eyes, what he saw...

he didnt heard his wife calling...

Wife:-"Aaji kya hua?" looking on tv, she too became shock seeing news, but she thanked god, that they were safe...

Wife shaking him:-"aaji, kya hua?"

that pearson just looked her face, and nooded his head in no...

"** _mare jane mai bache bhi hai... kai bache , aurate buri tarah se ghayal ho gaye hai.."_

he looked his children,

he looked tv, saw many children crying, many mothers and fathers are crying for their children...

he looked back at tv...

" _sutro sen ye khabar aaya hai, ki sarkar ko pahele se hi suchit kiya gaya tha aaise humle ke, tab bhi humare sarkar sote rahe... aayie yaha ke kuch logo se puchte hai..._

 _aap batayie, iss ghatna ke baad aapko kya kehana hai?_

 _man:-"aaise sarkar ko foren istefa de deni cahiye..._

 _(many crying noise was coming)_

he saw tv for few minute, then he silent got up, and went to his bed room...

where as his wife didn't get what happened, she looked at sky, and thanked god, for saving her family...

that man tried hard to sleep, but wasn't able to sleep, every thing was playing in front of his eyes...

every thing could have been saved, if he wanted... but nope...he didn't...he ran away...

he didn't knew when sun arived, he went out of house, with out saying any one, he again went to that place, where bomb blasted...

still police can be seen there... he stood near blood shed area... still few words were echoing his ear, which he heard yesterday on news channel...

" _ye jo insan ne kiya, usse sharam se mar jana cahiye..."_

he was feeling guilty... nope, he is also culprit... he was feeling guilt, for him many people painly died... yet no one knows...

he was remembering about yesterday, how he left the place...

Flashback

they were going for shopping, he was seeing some thing near vendor, some thing caught his eyes... he saw some thing, which he felt wrong, he saw one man, he was sure that some thing is wrong with that man, that man was caring unusual bag, holding it tightly, and was sweating, yet his face was really serious... he saw that man is searching some thing,or to be more precise some place, he saw him, keeping bag some place and try to go some where, but again coming n going inside more crowded place...

he thought to ask to that man what's the matter,, then he saw his family, n decided to go away from there, for being of staying safe...

he asked his family, to go back home, giving excuse of feeling ill... and he looked one last time to that man... he saw that man dumping his bag near vehicle,and fleeing, he started walking fatly holding his family, away from that place...

Flashback over...

this is really too much for him to bear...

he slowly started to loose his concious, and last time he saaw blooded place, and then sky, and then closed his eyes and collapsed...

next when he opened his eyes, he saw he was in hospital, and beside him was his wife... he just hugged her and started wiping...

his wife became panicked, and asked him what happened...

he told her every thing, at first she was shocked, but then she just hugged him... she knew, what he did was to save his family, yes she too became sad, but she wanted to comfort her husband...

at long he accepted that fact, for him some how, many people has lost their life... for his ignorance, and just for shake of his pain, government's neglect...

 _END_

 _ufff, i know ending is not so good, but really i've tried to make it clear..._

 _there is many spell mistake and probably grammatical mistake, please ignore it._

 _about this story..._

 _we've listened many bomb blast and some thing like this..._

 _thing which i wanted to pin point is, all those terror activity which happened till now, really none have seen it? or suspected any one any thing wrong? lets say any bomb blast, many time it happened in crowded place, did really NONE saw or doubted any one? I truly cant accept this._

 _and always shouting against government blaming them, can i ask one thing?, we keep our expectation high on our government, but do we really do things, which some where, some how can bring changes?,_

 _one thing which I truly believe is, a car cant run smoothly with out all 4 wheels, if any one wheel gets damage, then car gets stop..._

 _our country is also running because of us, not only because of government, we should first make our self good, then we can point our fingers on other..._

 _khair enough bak bak, now about story_

 _please do Read and review..._

 _Shilpam56._


End file.
